


Abduction

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man
Genre: Alien Abduction AU, Alien!Francis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am requesting the ship to adapt to your needs.” Then he smiled encouragingly, “No need for environmental protective gear.”</p>
<p>“No need, he says,” the resident of the planet muttered, “as if everyone was happy larking about in the altogether.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

Frænsəs calmed his valves and modulated his shriek to a soothing croon until the translator had a broad enough sample of his guest’s language to operate. However, the first several minutes of shouting was redacted by the translator as ‘colorful euphemisms’ the diplomatic corps discouraged the observers from learning. Even without the translation, Frænsəs blushed at the gestures accompanying the tirade.

When his guest ran out of things to shout, the observer carefully enunciated, “I am sorry for the abrupt invitation. Projections indicated you were in imminent danger from those pursuing you.”

The human’s body language was confusing. He was breathing very emphatically, “Well, aye - but ye left my clothes behind!” Perhaps that explained why he was curled about himself as if he were cold.

Signaling for the ship to raise the ambient temperature to just above his guest’s skin readings, Frænsəs said, “I am requesting the ship to adapt to your needs.” Then he smiled encouragingly, “No need for environmental protective gear.”

“No need, he says,” the resident of the planet muttered, “as if everyone was happy larking about in the altogether.” His guest’s skin was reddening, in interesting patterns.

Frænsəs tilted his ears in confusion, “Is it not warm enough, or is it too warm?” He himself was getting rather warm, but hospitality and diplomacy rules dictated that he see to the needs of his guest before his own.

“Just not used to being naked in broad daylight with complete strangers,” the guest darted a glance to Frænsəs, “even if they are stranger than most.”

“Ah, my apologies, I am Stabul Frænsəs of the Regnant Contstellar Minshara Patrol, assigned to monitor your planet for signs of readiness to join the Constellation,” he smiled. That should explain everything. He hoped the guest would be comfortable soon, as he was getting rather warm.

“I have no idea what that means, but I guess out of all that, your name is Francis?” his guest asked.

Frænsəs’s ears twitched, as the pronunciation of his identifier was just a little odd, but he had a valve flutter at hearing it from this one. “Yes,” he answered, not realizing his voice was softer, “I am… Francis.” This was not the first guest he had on board, but he was the first one to gain consciousness before being sent back. There was a small thought in the back of his mind, growing steadily, that he would like to host this one for a longer time.

“Right, I’m Charles,” the guest seemed to be relaxing, fractionally. “I suppose if you’re going to be naked except for a collar, that’s the way things are in the new frontier,” Charles did not look directly at him, “Just, no probes, not without asking.”

Frænsəs looked to the translation unit for clarification, and was horrified at the report explaining Charles’s request. “Oh! Oh no - that would be rude! I assure you, the ones who are responsible for - for that sort of behavior are being disharmonious, and are being pursued for prosecution.”

“All right, then,” Charles relaxed a bit more. “How long before it’s safe to send me back?”

“Erm…” Frænsəs poked at the controls for the scanner, “It might be a little bit,” True, there was a great crowd at the extraction site, swarming over the vehicle that had come to a stop without Charles controlling it.

Charles muttered from behind him, “Ah, no - I liked that suit,” as they watched the others place the clothing in evidence bags, and eventually removed every trace of Charles’s passing from the lonely stretch of highway.

“Well, perhaps I should look for another place to return you.”

“Without clothes, there’s not that many places I can land and not get arrested.”

Months later, Charles was still with him.

He knew he was delaying things, but then he noticed as Charles became more relaxed in the situation, he provided excellent insight to several activities that had baffled Frænsəs and his predecessors.

“No, you see, not everyone drinks alcohol for the same reasons, and the pub run is a young man’s sport,” Charles leaned forward, “Look at the average age of the competitors, and the reactions of the spectators.”

“Ah, not exactly a culling exercise, then?”

“Not the way it used to be, before the bartenders would cut off someone too drunk to walk unassisted.”

“Did you participate?”

“Nah, I was pre-med, I was one of the spectators that pulled the competitors that had gotten to their limit but didn’t want to admit it.” Charles’s ease in their routine was marked by his casual stance while leaning against the console.

Frænsəs became aware of a tingling sensation over his surface - almost as if he were entering his cycle. But that was impossible, that was not for another year, when he would be rotated back home to select a mate for that cycle. Charles was close enough that he could reach out to Charles’s hand, if that were acceptable behavior. “Charles?” he murmured, identifying the scent of his friend, finding it the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced.

“Hm?” Charles had been absorbed by the scene, and turned to face Frænsəs, “Hey, are you… you’re a shape-shifter?”

“What?” Frænsəs glanced down at his upper appendages, finding them changing. “No, this is too soon, I… I have to send you back, before I have to, before...”

Charles had taken the upper appendage in his hand, “That’s amazing, is this because you’ve been near me?”

His touch was electric, accelerating the process, “I am changing to perform… I can’t, you said no,” Frænsəs tried backing away, but his shifting body would not obey, “I should get you to safety.”

“What is it?” Charles did not let go of his hand, and even reached out to touch Frænsəs’s head, near where his hair had lengthened and begun to curl.

“It’s the cycle, I am…” Frænsəs had difficulty formulating the concept, “I need….”

“You’re in heat?” Charles’s eyes widened, “You aren’t due for another several months by your duty roster!”

“How did you...” Frænsəs began, but he was dizzy, flushed and worried. He had promised to not violate Charles’s trust in him.

“When you gave me computer access to read, you didn’t limit the archives. I wanted to know more about you, about your home. So I do know what happens when someone of your planet is left bereft in heat,” Charles was gently guiding Frænsəs to the sleep pod. “It’s okay, I know, I’ll help.”

“You said no….”

“I said not without asking,” Charles sat beside him. “You might not have asked, but I know that if  you send me away and there’s nobody here with you, that’s the end. I haven’t asked to be sent home because I wanted to spend as much time with you before you had to leave, so this is partially my fault, I think.” Then he kissed Frænsəs on the cheek, “So, I’m offering. I’m willing to help, if you’ll have me.”

“I - it would be an honor, Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Apr 25, 2014 at deviantart inspired by [this sketch](http://kamidog.deviantart.com/art/AlienAU-449318608).
> 
> Francis and Charles in all of their manifestations belong to [kamikami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikami/pseuds/kamikami) in the world that is [Get Your Man](http://getyourmancomic.tumblr.com/). This is not the first abduction I have participated in, and this is as always done without Kami's knowledge aforethought, but you should read the comic. Just not at work.


End file.
